


feel in my bones

by noiselesspatientspider



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Fero, a pair of Good Buds have sex and avoid their feelings, pre-mountain party finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noiselesspatientspider/pseuds/noiselesspatientspider
Summary: He wants to touch Fero everywhere. He wants to drink him in.





	feel in my bones

"I don't mind," Fero says. "It might be nice, you know?" He's playing with the cuff of his shirt. 

"It's not just about feeling less," Throndir says. "I would be draining you, not just your emotions. You would be less," he says, gesturing helplessly. "I can't take that risk."

"I've been reliably informed that I'm 'a lot'," Fero says, his eyes belying his smirk. "And I trust you."

Throndir raises his palm. Fero steps in. 

It's like being lit on fire, at first. Fero is so alive, so warm, so much. "Oh," he says softly, his eyes falling shut. Throndir can feel his heart beating hummingbird-fast, can feel the air moving through his lungs. He twists his fingers against Fero's cheek, and the air stops, and for a moment, Fero doesn't move at all. 

Then Throndir realizes what he's doing, drops his hand and jumps back with a curse. "Fuck, fuck, Fero, I'm so sorry. Fuck."

Fero is grinning at him. Why is Fero grinning at him? "I'm pretty sturdy, you know," he says. And he leaps, and then he's dragging Throndir down and kissing him fiercely, teeth nipping at him and gods, why didn't anyone tell him halfling teeth were this sharp? He thinks, briefly and horrifyingly, of Rose Marrow-Eater, and then he can taste his own bright blood blooming on his tongue and he's back in this sweaty little room with Fero, Fero who is hot and vital and moving against him. 

He picks Fero up, which is harder than it looks. Fero is small but he's dense, as if he were carrying the mountain around inside of him. He picks Fero up and holds him against the rough stone wall and they kiss for a while, Fero grinning into it about being able to tilt down to kiss, breaking off at odd moments to nip at Throndir's throat, his jaw, his ear. 

He runs the edges of his teeth experimentally over the tip of Throndir's ear where all the blood is bright beneath his skin, and Throndir gasps and nearly drops him. 

"Ooh, somebody's sensitive," Fero says, and beams like he's won a prize. “Come on,” he adds, tweaking Throndir’s ear towards the bed. “Not that I don’t appreciate this, Mr. Big Strong Elf, but I have a great bed. I made it myself. You’re gonna love it.”

Throndir does love it. The bed itself is beautiful and finely-crafted, but mostly he loves being able to sit back and look at Fero as he strips off his clothing, the pale flashes of his palms against the darker skin of his thighs, the hair curling over his chest and belly, the round unabashed life of him. He wants to touch Fero everywhere. He wants to drink him in. 

Fero shivers. “You make it cold in here, huh?” he asks, toying at the ties of Throndir’s pants. 

“Sorry,” Throndir says, trying to pull back. It’s hard. Fero is a solid weight on his thighs, and he is just so alive--

“Hey, none of that.” Fero smacks at Throndir’s hand, where he’s been digging his nails into his palms. “I was teasing you. I told you, I’m durable.” He grins. “Can I take your pants off?”

Throndir nods, but he doesn’t untense. He tries to seek around for things that aren’t Fero, just to take a little of the edge off. There’s a nest of mice in the walls, and songbirds nesting in a bush beneath the window. They’re too small for him to safely siphon, but knowing they’re there is just enough of a distraction from Fero’s overwhelming brightness that he relaxes slightly.

“Buddy,” Fero says, his curly hair popping up from between Throndir’s thighs, “I know you’ve been out in the woods for a while, but usually if you’re distracted when I’m doing this, it means I’m not doing something right.”

“Sorry,” Throndir says again.

“You’ve said that like eight times tonight.” Fero sits back on his heels. “What’s up? If you’re not feeling this, that’s okay. We don’t have to.”

“No! No, I want to. I just-- it’s a lot. I’m trying to focus.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty obvious. I don’t think you’re focusing on the right things, though.” Fero gives his thigh a little pat, then hops up onto the bed. “Listen, I have a plan.”

Something of Throndir’s doubt must be showing on his face, because Fero hastily continues, “No, no, hear me out. I have a couple different plans, actually, and you can pick one.”

“I can live with that,” Throndir says. Mostly he just wants to go back to kissing Fero. Kissing Fero is like being caught in a blizzard. You may not know where you are, but you know what you're doing. 

He ticks them off in his fingers. “Plan A, I suck your dick until you forget your own name. Plan number B, you tell me what the fuck is up with you. Plan number three, you eat me out until I cry and none of us talk about our feelings.”

Throndir swallows. “I like that last one.”

“I thought you might.” Fero grins, irrepressible, and pushes Throndir onto his back. 

“I was going to ask how you wanted me, but--” Throndir gestures widely at the bed. 

“Just like this,” Fero says, and straddles his face. 

It's overwhelming, being surrounded like this. The meat of Fero’s thighs, the softness where his legs hit the curve of his ass. Throndir squeezes experimentally, feeling the muscle underneath. Fero is all wild heat here, all dark curls and sweat, and when Throndir licks at him, he can taste the forest on his tongue. 

He loses track of time down here. It's just Fero. It's just licking at the head of his cock from where it peeks from the nested curling heat of him. It's just lapping at his hole, mapping out the folds of him, figuring out what makes him squirm. (It all makes him squirm. Fero is not naturally a still person, and here is no different.) It's just heat and dark and Fero’s heartbeat thrumming against him like a miniature drum. 

He's not too carried away, though. He still notices that it's not his name Fero chokes back when he locks his thighs around him and comes in one long pulsing wave. But if he doesn't have to talk about his feelings, neither does Fero. And Lem King-- Lem King is half a world away, eating dinner with a continent. 

“Thanks,” Fero says, falling back onto the bed. He waves a hand in the direction of Throndir’s cock, still straining upwards. “Give me a minute and I'll help you out there.”

“It's okay,” Throndir says, feeling oddly embarrassed. His face is still wet, and he goes to wipe it on his discarded shirt. “You don't have to.”

“I know I don't,” Fero says. He pushes himself up onto his elbows. “Those Golden Lance really did a number on you, huh? When have you ever known me to do something I didn't want to do?”

At this, Throndir has to laugh, and Fero nods and hauls him down for a kiss. He has to bend a little for Fero to be able to both kiss him and reach his cock, but they manage it, Fero sitting on his stomach, reaching back behind himself with surprising finesse. 

It's good. Fero grinds against him, the slick slide of him in time with the movements of his hand. He dips his fingers into it and uses it to jerk Throndir off more smoothly.

Throndir comes all over his back. For just a moment his awareness blasts out in a vast golden wave. The songbirds in the bushes fall quiet. He rushes nearly to the walls of the Archives, tasting so much white-hot life beyond that stone. Back at the cabin, he can feel Fero flickering at the edges of his consciousness, and he snaps back to himself in time to see Fero gasp in, one deep rush of air, and come a second time on his own fingers. 

He's bracing himself against Throndir’s chest, wringing out the last few aftershocks. His thighs are trembling, and he's panting like he's just come out from underwater. Throndir rolls them both over. 

“I told you I had a good bed,” Fero mumbles as Throndir dabs at them both ineffectively with someone's shirt. He pulls him back down and immediately Throndir finds himself draped in sleepy halfling. 

“You do,” he says, around a yawn. The last thing he remembers before finally falling asleep is that wrapped in Fero like this, he almost feels warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for three weeks and also it's the first real porn I've written? lots of firsts for this fandom. 
> 
> title is from the mountain goats' "Deuteronomy 2:10," which i need everyone to listen to and cry about Fero a bit.
> 
> I'm @shipyrds on twitter please come talk to me about this podcast


End file.
